User talk:Riceygringo
Previous chat logs can be found here Diablo || Are you starting on ladder? or are you playing non-ladder? EDIT:oops Ahh I see. The reason I asked is that I have stuff to give away on non-ladder. I didn't think you would accept anyway LOL. Note: there are new world quests now, they call it Uber Trist. 03:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Necro is fun. I think my fav is the Sorc cause of teleport. I hate the playstyle of H-dins (all the rage online LOL). 10:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Fu I manually add the colors, since it only takes a minute or so. :] 03:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Greeter I don't know how much you have been following the wiki events in the last week but there will be live greeters for the wiki. I think you would be a great greeter. People you greet will naturally ask questions directly to you and you have never been unhelpful to anyone. Plus you are funny as hell. Please join Raz and me as a greeter. There is a join template for unregistered users and I am going to work on a greeting template when I get a chance. There will also be tools along the way for us to use. Please think about it. 23:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, you just greet new users, not to crowd them but to encourage them to join. If they are already joined, its just to create human (or in your case, penguin) support. You are pretty much a Liaison in action but a greeter in title. As the link says, use your own discretion about when to greet someone. Here is where you can give input on any tools that you might think you need, plus anything else you want to see on the wiki. This crazy stuff all started here in case you didn't see it. P.S. Now you cant back out! :p 01:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) As a general rule, we try and greet every single user (registered or not). When you greet them is kinda in the air. There should probably be a "staff" meeting about that. I would say at 3-5 edits (just my thought). Note: we are only saying hi, just to let them know wiki cares. If they ask us anything we, of course, help them. If we see they are having trouble, we offer to help. Its not that hard, really. The hardest part is getting the templates done and watching for new users to greet. 02:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, for now you can just say you are a greeter and hi (if you see someone new). You can also do a custom userbox or sig to give a greeting with.... hmmm, I better get busy. 02:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Use this for now. Customize it with whatever photo/text/pic you want and let me know EDIT: when your finished with it. We will get EDIT:GOT it into a template for you. 04:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You may want to have your name in the text field and/or have a link to your talk page if this box is going to put on other users pages, unless that is going in the template that was refered to. Just a thought. 04:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Good point. I don't (yet) know how templates work. congrats on the uotd btw veg. I was thinking that we would sign also, so they know its not auto. I'm still on new ground here and I know raz, ricey, and veg will all be able to come up with stuff as well. 04:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I am more of an inspector or fine tuner than an idea guy. If others have an idea, i can more easily help adjust theirs. I try anyway. 05:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) any help is appriciated... thanks :) 05:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yay greeters! *prinny five's* instead of highfives, hurhur 06:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : If you havent noticed, there isn't fingers =D 01:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : :c so what would it be then? prinny slap? o_o 19:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) template You have a template now. You can directly customize your template here. Look at the source to see your template code: You may include your sig inside or sign afterward. Look at what raz did wif her poppets! on her talk (greeter & template) page. Good luck in out doing her. 07:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Here is her greet: And this is my attempt at meeting her bar: P.S. that was the only pic I could find that was appropriate. Have fun at making one :) 09:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, what's going on here, miscelaneous confusion comment, who does one have to bribe to get this job, and also what does it include doing, because I want in on it. 04:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok i have one now and here it is however i need it put into a template , I am a Borderlands Wiki greeter and sadly probably the least cheerful of all greeters, if you have any questions just ask me, and try not to vandalise. Thanks :) | info-c = #face00 | info-fc = black }} it was a ten minute job that took an hour to devise 03:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ask IatBR, I am just a grunt =D-- 05:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) You definitely are more than a grunt, you are a prinny trooper w/attitude. 12:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) source ^ Nice Job! Here, try this: I will put it in the template when your done. And I prolly should go more personal with Edit:mine. I plan to always say something as well though (not so bottish). 17:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I will give you a quick rundown. The goal is to go just a step more than the auto-invite. A friendly hi, with a personal message offer of help and support to new users (the template takes care of the help&support, for the most part). As far as unregistered users go, yes, we want to communicate the same thing to them and, if it is appropriate, ask them to join. It might be futile, but only time will tell (this ultimately is an effort to gain new members with the side effect of a friendly environment). Now for the tricky part: When it is appropriate to greet or invite unregistered users to join. That is totally up to you. I can't tell you what to do, but I will tell you what I do. I see a edit and if it a wiki contributor, then I look at the contributions. Then I look at each individual contribution. From that I gather if it is appropriate to greet them. I also use the most recent ones (last few days) as common ground, if it's appropriate (if they had any activity to do with Lilith, I will, most likely, use that in my comment because I love Lilith did I say that?). We can also let all new users know that/why they are being reverted (because of bad grammar for eg.) and offer some help. That goes for unregistered as well. Basically look for excuses to interact with new and unregistered users, if you find one then greet them. If you find an excuse to ask a unregistered user to join then do so :) *Note that this is just in addition to your normal Wikitour (NZ humor). If you catch it, do it. Don't worry about sitting "in the lobby" waiting. Last but not least: The above is my philosophy, and if you want to concentrate on new users, you can. You are a greeter and you can use it in any manner you see fit. It is a gift that you accepted and it is freely given without any restraints. It was offered because of your personality and I stick by that because no matter what you do, it will be good for the wiki. EDIT: the reason I call it a gift is because that is the spirit that Dr.F "gave" it to me in :) 10:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Explanation You got the job because I asked and you said yes. If your confused on how I got the job, well, umm Dr.F sorta smacked me on the head with it. If your confused on what to do, just greet new registered users, if you see them and someone else didn't get them first (you don't have to worry about unregistered users). Otherwise, you may ask me anything else that is confusing. Raz only knows more about what is going on because she was here while it was all going down (I was very confused when it happened LOL). You can ask her as well. P.S. how is Diablo ii going? 08:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) SSCC Left a spot for your sig on the forum page. 23:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Saw your efforts on the Eridian Weapons page. You've been promoted to Cheeseburger. 03:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) meeting Hey ricey, can you go here and join channel #wikia-bl please? use any nickname 04:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ricey it's X-coneman-X here. Uh we were talking about the 3PDLCs while playing yesterday, and you said you can download them on the wiki, but I can't find them. Can you give a link to them please? (p.s. I might not even see them cuz I have no idea how the wiki works lol, so put it somehwere obvious please xD : Left a message on your user talk page 15:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Ok I'm either like absolutely no brainpower or you didn't do it right cuz I went to my profile and clicked on "talk page" near the top, and there wasn't anything new... :/ How about just put the links here cuz I know how to find this convo LOL I'm terrible... John Shea 19:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Big oops by me, thought you are someone else T.T...it's here 19:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Do I have to click on the "Original Gearbox Forum Thread" thing to get them? John Shea 19:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : Oui 19:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : I think I already tried that :S Anyways I'll give it another go. Anything special I have to do or is it just "click this and it's done"? John Shea 19:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : It's mostly just copying files into different folders in your installation folder 19:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Ok that I know how to do. So long as they have very clear instructions in the readmes I should be able to play them soon. DLing ABL, it's taking very long, and I couldn't move 1 file from fifth column, dunno why... John Shea 19:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah I tried many times and they didn't work... dunno why I guess I'm gonna stick with farming for boss hybrids :( (not signed in so sig button won't work LOL its john though :P ) Alot of people seem to be having plenty of problems with the 3PDLCs-- 23:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I got really confused. DLed the DLCs, they said to get Oasis, so I got Oasis, IT said to get "Dr. Zed patch", so I got that, and it didn't work -____- I probably still have like 3 copies of each of them somewhere on my harddrive and I don't know where... I've given up, but I do REALLY want the new orange and pearls in Abandoned Badlands D: John Shea 17:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Edit count Wow. Over 1000 edits. Someones been a busy little Prinny hasnt he. 03:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Like you, I didn't notice it either =D-- 04:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) 3rd and final warning? What does that mean? and is there more policy on signatures other than "should" sign? I was just wondering cause I have no idea :D 07:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoops Yeah I forgot about the new (to me) catagorizing procedure. I was gone for that era of the wiki. I'll be sure to remember to do that from now on :) ps Don't be signed in to be anonymous to me... I know who edits what at all times - hhahahahahaahaha. categorize template hiya, cap'n. thanks for you efforts in keeping the wiki reet and neat. you may consider using the template in future cat pokes. the latest edition of the template contains an image link to the image category page and a text link to a helpful "how to cat" page. cheers. 04:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Help for the not-as-proficient-with-wikis Yo Ricey wattup. This is probably gonna be the most useless thing in your life to answer to: how do you make a forum? D: John Shea 20:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm no expert at this but I believe that you need a synsop permission to do that. Might want to ask Dr. F about it.-- 22:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : I fyou are trying to make a forum page, all you have to do is go down to the forum link at the bottom of the main page and click it. Then choose which area you wish to post and click that. Then at the top of the area you chose, enter the subject in the box next to Add Topic and click the RED box. then write your page, click Preview for corrections and to see what it will look like. When you are happy with it click publish. 22:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC)